The Arrogant Prince and The Innocent Princess
by Raisucchi
Summary: Kagamine Len adalah seorang siswa dingin dan sombong yang sangat pintar. Tetapi, walaupun dingin (dan kalem), apa reaksinya saat Kagamine Rin yang lugu, polos, dan blak-blakan yang hanya meraih ranking 32 dari 35 murid di kelasnya dengan lantang berkata, "Len-kun, pacaran itu apa? Sepertinya seru, kita coba, yuk!"? / Len x Rin multi-chap! / Full summary inside! / Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue and Introduction

**Osu! Minna-san, ogenki desu ka? Boku wa genki da yo! Na, minna, fic ini dipersembahkan untuk para reader tercinta. /UHUK. Oh ya, anggap aja fic ini sebagai gantinya **Aishiteruuuuu! **yang saya hiatus-in atau mungkin mendingan di-discontinued, soalnya udah gak ada ide buat lanjutin fic itu lagi. Gomenne!**

**Title: **The Arrogant Prince and The Innocent Princess

**Disclaimer: **Semua _chara_ di fic ini bukan punya saya. Tapi ide dan isi fanfic ini murni punya saya—kalau ada kesamaan harap beritahu saya lewat PM, atau review juga boleh.

**Genre: **Romance, dong! Ditambah humor (/not/ gomen kalo gak kerasa :3) sama friendship. Sama family juga. Ufufu~

**Rate:** Pastinya T

**Pairing(s): **Len x Rin

**Summary:** Kagamine Len adalah seeorang siswa dingin dan sombong yang sangat pintar, terbukti dari posisi rankingnya yang tidak pernah turun, ranking satu. Tetapi, walaupun dingin (dan kalem), apa reaksinya saat Kagamine Rin yang lugu, polos, dan blak-blakan yang hanya meraih ranking 32 dari 35 murid di kelasnya dengan lantang berkata, "Len-kun, pacaran itu apa? Sepertinya seru, kita coba, yuk!"?

**Yosh! Mohon maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan lainnya—apalagi kalau ada kesamaan. Gomenne! Gak bermaksud gitu kok! Saa, happy read minna!**

**Kritik dan saran? **_**Allowed**_**, tapi jangan sampe **_**flame**_**, ya!**

* * *

Kagamine Len, itulah namanya. Laki-laki _shota_ super kaya yang sangat terkenal di sekolahnya, Crypton Academy. Walaupun sombong, banyak yang mengidolakannya. Maklum, kepintaran dan ketajiran itu kan rata-rata idaman semua orang. Apalagi, Len juga menjabat sebagai Ketua sekaligus Wakil Ketua OSIS. Maka tidak heran kalau hampir setiap hari loker sepatunya dipenuhi surat-surat pernyataan cinta—yang selalu berakhir di tempat sampah dengan keadaan yang sudah tidak jelas lagi bentuknya. Entah itu robek, menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, maupun lecek karena diremas atau diinjak-injak, dan bahkan terkadang dibasahi air. Dan setelah masuk tempat pembuangan akhir—tempat sampah—surat-surat itu akan merasakan panasnya nyala api merah yang menjulur senang kesana-kemari, membuat surat-surat malang itu menjadi abu.

Yah, selain pintar, sombong, dan tajir, bocah _shota_ yang satu ini memang dingin banget—tergolong kejam, malah.

Tetapi sepertinya hidupnya mulai berubah saat sekitar dua minggu yang lalu murid baru bernama Kagamine Rin yang lugu, polos, sederhana, tergolong uhukbodohuhuk, dan blak-blakan itu masuk ke kelasnya—dan kehidupannya.

Awalnya, ia berpikir; memutar otaknya dengan cepat. Seingatnya, di keluarga ayahnya tidak ada yang bernama Rin. Adanya juga Rinto—dan itu pun nama adiknya. Dan awalnya pula, ia merasa bahwa Kagamine Rin bukanlah seseorang yang patut diperhitungkan. Jelas saja, dari penampilannya yang sederhana saja ia sudah tahu kalau gadis manis yang mirip dengan dirinya itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dia. Len juga merasa tidak perlu mengurusi gadis yang satu ini. _Perlakukan saja ia seperti gadis-gadis lain_, pikirnya.

Tetapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa kepolosan Rin dapat menimbulkan 'masalah'. Saat mendengar rumor tentang Shion Kaito dan Hatsune Miku—si Bendahara dan Sekretaris OSIS yang serasi—berpacaran, Rin yang (sangat) polos dan lugu tanpa ragu bertanya kepada Len—yang notabene ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri. Maklum, faktor marga—dengan lantang (dan blak-blakan), "Len-kun, pacaran itu apa? Sepertinya seru, kita coba, yuk!"

Dan tentu saja seisi sekolah, mulai dari murid-murid, guru-guru, hingga satpam dan pengurus kebun dan OB, langsung gempar mendengar ucapan gadis manis itu. Mana ia duduk sebangku dengan Len, lagi. Sudah dipastikan, semua anggota Kagamine Len Fans Club langsung brokoro dan mengincar serta menjauhi Kagamine Rin yang telah denan polosnya mengatakan hal 'itu' (yang terdengar seperti _menembak_ Len, sebenarnya, tapi dengan polos dan blak-blakan) pada Kagamine Len-sama mereka tercinta.

Reaksi Len? Matanya sempat membulat selama beberapa saat, lalu menatap tajam Rin. Kalau tatapan bisa melukai seseorang, pastilah tubuh Rin sudah bolong-bolong sekarang.

"Lho, Len-kun? Len-kun kenapa? Tidak apa-apa, kan? Oh ya, jadi, mau nyoba pacaran, nggak? Aku penasaran, lho! Len-kun juga pasti penasaran, kan?" cerocos Rin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, lalu menidurkan kepalanya di atas tangannya, sambil menghadap ke arah Len. Oh ya, mereka sengaja disuruh duduk sebangku dikarenakan faktor marga dan nilai-nilai Rin yang bisa menjadi sangat mengkhawatirkan.

"Diamlah, Rin. Kalau mau pacaran, sama orang lain, sana!" ucap Len ketus sambil tetap memfokuskan matanya ke arah buku yang ia taruh di atas meja, dengan tangan yang meremas pulpennya erat. Ia membaca sambil sesekali mengerjakan buku yang berisi soal-soal supersulit itu dengan kesal. Ah, bagi yang belum tahu, Rin dan Len memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama kecil, karena keduanya merasa canggung dan aneh kalau harus memanggil marga sendiri.

Rin tidak diam saja. Ia menggembungkan pipinya, menatap Len dengan kesal. "_Mou_, Len-kun belajar mulu, sih! Jadi pasti nggak tahu betapa serunya pacaran, kan?" Tunggu, Rin, kau saja tidak tahu pacaran itu apa. "Lagipula, kalau kau memang pintar, coba sini jelaskan padaku apa arti dari pacaran! Kalau enggak, nanti aku..." Rin melanjutkan sembari menyerocos panjang lebar, tidak ada hentinya.

Catatan: selain blak-blakan, Kagamine Rin juga cerewet.

Sedangkan Len... ia merasa ditantang—padahal Rin sebenarnya cuma bercanda. Len memang sensitif banget, sih—dan membanting pulpennya kesal. Ia menoleh ke arah Rin, lalu mulai menjelaskan maksud dari 'pacaran' dengan membentak gadis manis polos lugu dan (memasang muka) tidak bersalah tersebut, "Dengar, ya, Kagamine Rin. Pacaran itu adalah di mana cewek dan cowok menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari pertemanan biasa, tapi berbeda dari hubungan semacam pernikahan. Ngerti?!" Sampai-sampai semua murid hingga guru yang baru masuk kelas pun mematung. Tidak lupa menonton duo Kagamine tersebut. Yah, Len jarang berteriak sih, jadi cukup menarik perhatian.

Len (sangat) berharap gadis yang seperti versi perempuan dari dirinya bakal mengerti penjelasannya yang bisa dibilang asal-asalan itu—toh sebenarnya Len juga tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan kata-kata, sih. Tapi Rin malah dengan polosnya (atau lebih tepat dikatakan dengan bodohnya) menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum lebar yang terkesan polos. Ctik! Tingkat kekesalan Len naik ke dua level yang lebih tinggi, level 3.

"TERUS?! Kau mau aku menjelaskan padamu secara langsung, gitu? KITA PACARAN BENERAN, GITU?!" Ups. Awalnya Len mau bilang 'pura-pura pacaran', tapi sepertinya ia terlalu terbawa suasana sampai-sampai tanpa sadar mengganti kata 'pura-pura' menjadi 'beneran'. Ckckck.

"Pacaran... beneran? Ya udah, mau kok! Tapi aku masih nggak ngerti arti dari pa—"

"YA UDAH! MULAI HARI INI KITA PACARAN, TITIK!"

Krik krik krik. Keheningan pun tercipta. Rin dengan muka polos(baca: uhukbodohnyauhuk)nya malah berbinar-binar, sedangkan yang lain—teman-teman sekelas mereka serta guru yang masih terdiam di ambang pintu pun spontan berteriak,

"EH?!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Yak, segini dulu! Chapter 2-nya bakal dipublish setelah lebaran, mungkin. Tergantung sekolah juga sih. Hohoho. Oh ya, gomenne kalo alurnya terlalu ceoet. Maaf banget, ya! Hehehe... Ne, minna, thanks for reading, and...**

**Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2: Len's Side and Rin's Side

**Hohoho~ haaai! Saya balik lagi lhooo! Ada yang kangeen? /gaada. Hehehe, saya nggak jadi nge-post chapter ini abis lebaran, soalnya lagi ada ide, terus sayang kan kalo si ide dilewatin(?) begitu aja? Hehehe~ ah ya, saya mau balas review non-login dulu~  
**

mega dwi**: Ufufu, mereka berdua memang lucu, mega-san! /HEH. Yep, ini udah update~ Sankyuu udah me-review!**

**Nah, okee, kita lanjut ke fic-nyaa~!**

**Title: **The Arrogant Prince and The Innocent Princess

**Disclaimer: **Semua _chara_ di fic ini bukan punya saya. Tapi ide dan isi fanfic ini murni punya saya—kalau ada kesamaan harap beritahu saya lewat PM, atau review juga boleh.

**Genre: **Romance, dong! Ditambah humor (/not/ gomen kalo gak kerasa :3) sama friendship. Sama family juga. Ufufu~

**Rate:** Pastinya T

**Pairing(s): **Len x Rin

**Summary:** Kagamine Len adalah seorang siswa dingin dan sombong yang sangat pintar, terbukti dari posisi rankingnya yang tidak pernah turun, ranking satu. Tetapi, walaupun dingin (dan kalem), apa reaksinya saat Kagamine Rin yang lugu, polos, dan blak-blakan yang hanya meraih ranking 32 dari 35 murid di kelasnya dengan lantang berkata, "Len-kun, pacaran itu apa? Sepertinya seru, kita coba, yuk!"?

**Yosh! Mohon maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan lainnya—apalagi kalau ada kesamaan. Gomenne! Gak bermaksud gitu kok! Sama kalau alurnya kecepatan, mohon maaaf! Mohon maaf juga kalo fic-nya kependekan. Hehehe~ Saa, happy read minna!**

**Kritik dan saran? **_**Allowed**_**, tapi jangan sampe **_**flame**_**, ya!**

* * *

Kagamine Len memakan makan malamnya yang mewah dengan lesu. Biasanya, cowok shota yang satu ini makan dengan cuek, tapi sekarang ia makan dengan lesu. Cuek dan lesu itu kan beda. Melihat hal ini, sang ayah dan sang adik pun bertanya-tanya. Tidak biasanya Len selesu ini. Ada apa gerangan?

"Len-_nii_! Len-_nii_!" panggil Rinto. Len hanya menyahut dengan gumaman "Hm?" lalu kembali makan dengan lesu. Merasa dicueki—padahal Len gak nyuekin, tadi kan sempat yahut. Yah, Rinto juga sangat sensitif, sih, persis sama kakaknya—Rinto langsung mengambil (baca: menyomot) pisang goreng isi jeruk yang menjadi _dessert_ makan malam mereka.

Tunggu dulu. Makanan apa itu? Jangan dibayangkan, jangan dibayangkan.

"Ah—" Len mematung saat sang adik tercinta menyomot _dessert_ favoritnya. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya, dia langsung menyomot balik milik sang adik (bahkan kadang punya ayahnya tercinta juga ikut dicomot) atau malah membentaknya, tapi sekarang ia hanya diam mematung dengan tangan kanan sedikit terangkat ke atas sambil memegang garpu.

Rinto sang adik pun bengong. "Err... Len-_nii_, sehat kan?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh dahi Len yang masih mematung seperti patung dengan punggung tangannya. Len? Masih diam.

Dan akhirnya, sang ayah, Leon pun angkat bicara, "Len, kalau sakit mending ke kamar saja, besok tidak usah sekolah. Terus kalau ada apa-apa di sekolah tenang saja. Atau jangan-jangan kamu ada masalah sama cewek? Wah, _Tou_-san gak nyangka, ternyata Len..." Leon berbicara dengan suara tegas, tapi tidak ada hentinya.

Oke, ternyata sang ayah pun tidak jauh berbeda dari Kagamine Rin; cerewet.

Brak! Len menggebrak meja makan kesal.

"Rinto sama _Tou_-san berisik ah!" bentaknya—eh, Len durhaka. "Len lagi bingung, tahu! BINGUNG!"

Keheningan pun tercipta lagi berkat makhluk _shota_ yang sombong, dingin, dan rada kejam ini. Baru pertama kali ini Len terang-terangan menyatakan bahwa dirinya sedang bingung. Sang adik dan sang ayah pun hanya bisa saling bertatapan dan dengan kompak berteriak,

"HAH?!"

.

~Meanwhile, at Kagamine Rin's place...~

Kagamine Rin memakan makan malamnya yang sederhana dengan semangat; riang gembira. Biasanya, gadis manis yang satu ini makan dengan santai, tapi sekarang ia makan dengan riang gembira. Santai dan riang gembira itu kan beda. Melihat hal ini, sang ibu dan sang kakak hanya mampu bertukar pandangan. Tidak biasanya Rin seriang ini. Ada apa gerangan?

"... _ne_, Rin, kamu—"

"_Nee_-chan, _Kaa_-chan, tahu nggak? Rin punya pacar, lho!"

Krik krik krik.

Lagi-lagi, keheningan tercipta. Bahkan sang ibu, Lily, sampai menjatuhkan sendok dan garpunya. Awalnya mau menjatuhkan gelas (dan piring) juga sih, tapi sayang. Barang mahal, gitu lho.

Nah, keluarga Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin itu berbeda. Kalau ada hal yang mengejutkan, keluarga Kagamine Len akan berteriak, sedangkan keluarga Kagamine Rin akan diam mematung dan _cengo_, sampai ada yang berbicara lagi—

"Lho? _Kaa_-chan? _Nee_-chan? Ada apa?" Rin, si gadis manis yang polos, lugu, cerewet, blak-blakan itu bersuara, memecah keheningan. Ibu dan kakaknya tercinta langsung kompak berdeham dan, err, menginterogasi Rin?

"Rin-chan, kamu pacaran sama siapa?" tanya sang ibu yang langsung dijawab dengan ceria (dan polos) oleh anak bungsunya tercinta,

"Sama Kagamine Len-kun!"

Kali ini, sang kakak, Lenka, bertanya dengan nada yang sangat terkejut, "Rin, kamu pacaran sama keluarga sendiri?!" Oke, nanyanya agak histeris juga sih.

Sang adik dengan senang hati langsung menjawab, "Memangnya di keluarga kita ada yang namanya Len?"

Polos, tapi terkesan nyolot. Lenka _kicep_.

"—lagipula, memangnya pacaran itu apa sih?"

Krik krik krik.

GUBRAK! Lily dan Lenka jatuh dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit. Sedangkan Rin...

"Eh? _Kaa_-chan? _Nee_-chan? Kalian kenapa?"

* * *

~Besoknya, at school. Early morning. Kagamine Len's side...~

"Len-sama, serius pacaran sama Rin-chan?"

"Len-sama, lalu aku bagaimana? Cintaku padamu harus dikemanakan?"

"Len-sama, padahal kita kan sudah berjanji akan menikah dan memiliki puluhan anak kembar..."

"Len-sama, putusin saja dia! Kalau kau pacaran dengannya, nanti nasibku gimana—hiks!"

Itu sih dari Kagamine Len Fans Club. Ada juga yang dari para cowok, teman-teman Kagamine Len (yang gak) tercinta...

"Kagamine-kun, _omedetou_!"

"Len, peje ya!"

"Cieee, Leeen!"

"_Insect_—eh,_ incest_, nih?"

"Suit, suiiit!"

Nah, begitulah suara-suara yang menemani Len yang sedang berjalan (sok) cuek ke kelasnya. Untung saja ia memakai _headset_, kalau tidak... ya sabar saja dibentak-bentak sama Len.

Catatan: selain sombong, dingin, rada kejam, dan sensitif, Kagamine Len juga galak.

Sesampainya di kelas, Len langsung duduk di tempatnya, mengecilkan volume musik yang ia dengarkan lewat perantara _headset_. "Hancur sudah hidupku..." gumamnya sangaaat pelan. Sabar ya, Len. Salahmu juga sih.

Saat baru mau mengambil buku ensiklopedia dari tasnya, tiba-tiba, dari belakangnya...

"DOR!"

... ada Shion Kaito dengan pacarnya tercinta, Hatsune Miku, yang mengagetkan Len. Terlonjak kaget, buku yang sudah terangkat itu dengan sukses jatuh dan masuk kembali ke tas.

"Apaan sih—"

"LEEEEN! Nggak kusangka, ternyata kamu bakal punya pacar juga! Hiks, jadi terharu nih. Hiks, hiks," Kaito menutupi mukanya—seolah sedang menangis—dengan lebay. Sedangkan Miku hanya tertawa kecil melihat Kaito.

"_Maa_,_ maa_, Len-kun, nggak kusangka kamu bakal menembak orang dengan tidak romantis begitu—dibentak-bentak. Rin-chan kasihan, tahu? Ufufu~" Miku, apa maksud dari 'Ufufu~' pada akhir kalimatmu itu?

"Ah, benar juga, ya! Len, kalau nembak orang, contoh aku dong! Aku menembak Miku-chan di toko es krim, sambil mentraktirnya belasan es krim rasa _negi_. Bahkan Miku-chan juga kuberi rangkaian bunga berbentuk _negi_, lho! Romantis, kan?" cerocos Kaito dengan aura _blink-blink_, dengan Miku yang mengangguk-angguk sambil masih ber-ufufu ria. Len menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah, tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa bersahabat dengan Kaito dan Miku—yang memang rada-rada aneh sih. Len pun segera mengambil bukunya dan membacanya. Tidak lama kemudian, Miku kembali bersuara,

"... ngomong-ngomong, Rin-chan kok belum datang, ya?"

Krik krik krik.

.

~At the same time, at... home? Kagamine Rin's side...~

"RIIIIIN, BANGUN! TELAT NIIIH!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Wahaha, kependekan ya? Terus akhirannya juga gaje ya? /not/ gomen, minna! XD Niiih, saya update cepet kaan. Gak jadi abis lebaran update-nya, hehehe~ maklumlah, ide lagi ngalir deres. Btw, segini dulu ya! Untuk chapter berikutnya gak janji update cepet, gomeeen! Ah ya, thanks for reading, and...**

**Mind to review? :3**


End file.
